This invention relates to a paper cup with a straw, particularly such formed from a sheet of paper and provided with a straw also formed with the same paper at one side portion of the cup body portion for drinking what is contained in the cup sealed with a cap.
As development of the civilization has been progressing, the environmental and hygienic problem has been regarded as being very important. People are more and more inclined to engage in leisure activities when they have time, and things such as foods or utensils to be carried out for a picnic, excursion, camping or trip have to be taken care of in regard of hygienic considerations. Besides, contagious diseases such as B-type hepatitis have been prevalent, so culinary hygiene cannot be ignored, and therefore, discardable food dishes or containers have become popular. However, since some materials, such as plastic, are not biodegradable, pollution of the environment occurs, causing great problems.